A Child's Gift
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: It's Sasuke's Birthday and what he really wants is someone he can't reach. Yoai. NaruSasu Child fic.


Five year old Sasuke Uchiha wandered around the village Konoha, his head bowed, his black neko ears down against his face. He was alone – on his birthday. He normally wouldn't have minded, after all he liked being alone, but he wanted company today for some reason – but not just any company, one certain little neko boy ...

... Naruto ...

Sasuke sighed deeply and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. Sadly, today was not his day: Naruto had gone (although more like dragged) shopping for the day with his two guardians, Kakashi and Iruka Hatake, their daughter, Nami, and his older sister, Yukki. No, today was not his day, birthday or not.

"Sasuke?" The young boy turned towards the voice to see his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, watching him, hands in pockets, the dark cloak blowing behind him in the slight breeze.

"It's time to go." he continued.

Sasuke glanced around him, trying in desperation to catch a glimpse of the blond haired, blue eyed neko before sighing in disappointment and slowly approached his brother. He took the older male's out stretched hand and allowed himself to be lead back to Uchiha Estate, his head remaining down.

Itachi glanced at his younger brother with a mixture of concern and confusion. It was his fifth birthday, so why did he look so ... depressed? Itachi knew that his little brother hadn't seen his cute friend today but was that the reason ...?

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously. "You seem down today. I mean, it's your birthday."

"I'm fine." Sasuke muttered his reply before looking up and meeting his brother's onyx gaze, "Is Mother and Father at home?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at the sudden change of subject. "Mother is – Father is having a meeting with Hokage. Sasuke, are you upset because you didn't get to see that Naruto-neko?"

Sasuke flushed instantly and he pushed his bangs in front of his dark eyes. "N-no ... w-what makes you think that?"

Itachi just smirked in reply and the red on his brother's face deepened.

"Sasuke!"

The boy froze at the familiar sound of the hyperactive child yelling his name. His eyes wide and his cheeks pink, he turned and saw Naruto Uzumaki, a huge grin on his five year old and waving with his free hand.

"Wait up!" he called and pulled Yukki after him as he headed towards them.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, "Hey Itachi!"

Itachi smiled gently. "Good afternoon Naruto-neko, Yukki-neko."

"Hello Sasuke, Itachi." The 17 year old girl beamed, "We're sorry to impose on you but Naruto said it was Sasuke's birthday so we came by to give you a present."

"M-my p-present?" Sasuke stammered in shock. "You brought me ... a present?"

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

He went into his back pocket on his trousers and pulled out a small, badly wrapped, package. Slowly, Sasuke took it.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling nervous. "I hope you like it."

Sasuke pulled a section of the orange tissue paper and bit his lip as he caught sight of his present. He glanced up at Naruto and locked their gazes together, onyx and blue, causing Naruto to blush.

"Y-you brought it ... for me?" Sasuke whispered.

"Y-yeah." Naruto stammered.

Itachi placed his hand on his younger brother's head. "What did he get you?"

At a slow pace, Sasuke pulled out his present from the protective covering: it was a sliver pendent in the shape of the Hidden Leaf Logo on a black velvet chain. Behind the pendent was the Uchiha fan, red and white.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

"Thank you ... Naruto ..." Sasuke thanked him in a low voice. "B-but how did you afford it?"

"I did some extra jobs for Iruka and Kakashi, and ... and I saved up." Naruto answered, shifting from foot to foot.

"He worked hard to get you that." Yukki told the younger Uchiha with a smile, "I've never seen him work so hard in all my life."

"Yukki!" Naruto whined, stamping his feet in objection, causing Yukki to laugh and ruffle his hair. Sasuke put the necklace on and took a step closer to his neko friend. Naruto gave him a confused look – that Sasuke had to admit to himself was adorable – as his friend hesitated. Yukki and Itachi raised an eyebrow in unison as Sasuke kissed his blushing friend on the cheek. Sasuke took a step back and bit his lip in nervousness, his cheeks red.

"Thank you again ..." he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

The blond neko nodded slowly, "Yeah ... tomorrow ..."

"Bye Itachi." Yukki waved, a smirk on her face, holding onto Naruto's hand.

"Goodbye Yukki." Itachi waved slightly as he began to leave, pushing Sasuke along.

- - - - - - - -

"Oh that's a beautiful necklace Sasuke." His mother commented as Itachi and Sasuke entered the building. "Who got that for you?"

Sasuke smiled and began fingering the pendent, deep in thought as he imagined his angel's face.

"Naruto-neko." he breathed, his smile widening.


End file.
